gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Love Child
Love Child ist ein Song aus der achten Episode der fünften Staffel, Zuvor nicht gezeigte Weihnachtsepisode, und wird von Unique mit Marley, Tina und den New Directions bei ihrer Probe für das Krippenspiel gesungen. Sie sabotieren absichtlich ihre Performance, da sie wollen, dass Kitty die Rolle der Jungfrau Maria spielt. Diese lehnte zuvor ab, weil sie sich nicht für würdig hielt, doch als sie die Performance sieht, ist sie geschockt und sagt, dass sie das nicht zulassen kann und selbst die Maria spielt. Das Original stammt von The Supremes aus ihrem ersten Album "Love Child" aus dem Jahr 1968. Lyrics Unique (mit Marley und Tina): Tenement slum (Ooh, ahhh) Unique (Marley und Tina): You think that I don't feel love (I'll always love you) But what I feel for you is real love In other's eyes I see reflected (I'll always love you) A hurt, scorned, rejected (Love you) Unique mit Marley und Tina: Love child, never meant to be Love child, born in poverty Love child, never meant to be Love child, take a look at me Unique (Marley und Tina): I started my life in an old Cold run down tenement slum (Tenement slum) My father left, he never even married mom (Ooh, ooh, ooh) I shared the guilt my mama knew So afraid that others knew I had no name (Ooh, ahh) This love we're contemplatin' (I'll always love you) Is worth the pain of waitin' We'll only end up hatin' (I'll always love you) The child we may be creatin' (Love you) Unique mit Marley und Tina (Marley und Tina): Love child, never meant to be Love child, (scorned by) society Love child, always second best Love child, (different from) different from the rest Marley und Tina mit New Directions: Hold on, hold on, just a little bit longer (Unique: Mmm, baby) Hold on, hold on, just a little bit longer (Unique: Mmm, baby) Unique (Marley und Tina): I started school, in a worn, torn Dress that somebody threw out (Somebody threw out) I knew the way it felt to always live in doubt (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh) To be without the simple things So afraid my friends would see the guilt in me (Ooh, ahh) Don't think that I don't need you (I'll always love you) Don't think I don't wanna please you No child of mine'll be bearing (I'll always love you) The name of shame I've been wearing (Love you) Unique (Marley und Tina): (mit Marley und Tina: Love child), Love child Never quite as good Afraid, ashamed (Hold on) Misunderstood (Just a little bit longer, love child) But I'll always love you (Hold on) Always love you (Just a little bit longer, love child) I'll always love you (Hold on) Always love you (Just a little bit longer, love child) Love child, ooh (Hold on) Hold on (Just a little bit longer) Just a little bit longer (Love child) Love child, wait (Just a little bit longer) Just a little bit longer (Hold on) Hold on (Just a little bit longer, love child) Hey, hey Oh baby I'll always love you (Hold on) I'll always, I'll always (Just a little bit longer) I'll always love you Unique mit Marley und Tina: Love child Trivia *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass ein Song der The Supremes in der achten Folge einer Staffel gesungen wird. Das erste Mal war Come See About Me in Wiedersehen macht Freunde. Fehler *Finns Gedenktafel ist während des Songs zu sehen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Wade Adams Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose